Shambali Monastery (Zenyatta)
Shambali Monastery led by Tekharta Zenyatta is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man May you reach enlightenment, Zenyatta the wise! You are the head of the new Shambali Monastery. While your ideological difference with the lord of the old Shambali Monastery Mondatta caused you to leave the Shambali Monastery, the unfortunate assassination of Mondatta through the hands of Widowmaker have led you to return to the leaderless Shambali Monastery. While you've distanced yourself from the dogmatic ideology of the old Shambali Monastery, you've sought to change that through implementing your beliefs that people and omnics may find peace of mind through interpersonal communication unto the new Shambali Monastery. Zenyatta, as you seek enlightenment omnics and humans too seek enlightenment as you do. Lead them as the journey towards enlightenment leads and build an era of peace. Will you accept this challenge, Zenyatta? Can you build a civilization that will last the test of time? Strategy Zenyatta leads a flexible yet forceful civilization with a versatile kit with both economic and military bonuses. Zenyatta's kit revolves greatly around Faith and to a lesser extent Great People. Faith is important as Zenyatta's ultimate ability is unlocked primarily through Faith Generation, while Great People also fill the gauge for a large amount. However, faith is also important as Zenyatta's Unique Unit can only be purchased with faith, and like all religious units its cost scales with passing era. Because of this, it is highly recommended for a Zenyatta player to invest in early faith, especially if the player is considering a Domination victory. While Transcendence and Orb of Discord are only useful in times of war, Orb of Destruction can also be used to swat away barbarians, and the Orb of Harmony is the key economic bonus that Zenyatta has at his disposal. Use the Orb of Harmony in a key city, usually the Capital, in times of peace and use its ability to pursue any strategy. In times of war, the Orb of Harmony can be used on a unit that you want preserved, or maintained on a city to keep Zenyatta's primary economic bonus. The Unique Omnic Monk is critical to Zenyatta's conquest efforts, as Omnic Monks are valid targets for his ultimate, and also may carry up to 4 Orbs of Destruction, allowing them to become powerful artillery units as well. While Zenyatta's primary bonus is war-oriented, the combination of Orb of Harmony and his unique building, the Communal Monastery, gives him some economic advantages that are far greater than the other Overwatch Civilizations currently out there, namely Tracer and D.Va. The Communal Monastery gives Faith and Culture whenever a Great Person spawns, and because the bonus is compounded by the number of cities with the said structure, Zenyatta has even more incentives to capture cities. Unique Trait and Components Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Divine Yuri: UI Framework *Blizzard Entertainment: Intellectual Property, Images Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Overwatch Civilizations